Emergency scenes, involving firefighters, police, EMS and similar organizations, are characterized by chaos and confusion, yet they require split-second judgment. Also, as one considers increasingly larger and more complex emergency situations—going, for example, from a single-family dwelling fire to a factory or warehouse conflagration—the challenge escalates exponentially. Adding responder organizations further complicates the problem, as issues of chain of command, operational procedures, and equipment interoperability arise. Without prior thought and organization, added resources can exacerbate the emergency rather than solving it.
Responder safety issues often stem from the simple fact that emergency scenes by their very nature prevent leaders and managers from knowing exactly where their responders are located. Knowing the particular environment where a responder team is working, including the ambient temperature, would enhance a commander's ability to safeguard the unit. Tracking his firefighters within a burning building, for example, would permit a commander to direct the unit with precision, and he would also be able to guide assistance precisely to their location if trouble arises.
At the highest levels, the US Department of Homeland Security, working through its Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), has instituted a National Incident Management System to deal with the most serious threats, such a major disaster or terrorist attack. That System includes an Incident Command System (ICS) that defines roles and responsibilities to deal with these situations. Plainly, however, incidents vary in seriousness from limited situations, such as a single-building fire or localized disturbance, to a problem meriting national attention.
Thus, there remains a need for a comprehensive solution that will allow responders to organize, coordinate, and execute an effective response to emergency situations at a local level.